you ain't never had a (boy)friend like me
by amaiiko-chan
Summary: solangelo one-shots
1. Chapter 1

It was a pleasant morning at camp half-blood. The birds were chirping, the sun was lightening the sky up leaving behind a pleasant warmth. The sky was blue, the air was fresh. Will Solace was sitting at the Apollo table reading a book when suddenly he heard quick footsteps coming his way along with a million "Will!"getting stronger by the moment as the person grew closer. Recognising the voice without any trouble he huffed slightly and turned around to find Nico di Angelo straddling the space on the bench right next to where he sat.

"Quick! Give me your sweater. It's an emergency". Nico said quickly with a slight frown. Well, the permanent scowl never exactly left the italian's face so it wasn't much of a surprise to see him that way. Although they were both extremely stubborn, sometimes it was best to not question the shorter demigod's ways. And so Will just stared at him oddly but fondly before proceeding to remove said sweater. "do I need to know why you felt the need to rob me of my warmth, death breath?" he said in a confused manner. "i made a bet with percy" "that doesn't explain anything". Will looked slightly annoyed at the mention of a certain perseus jackson. He knew he didn't have to be jealous, but knowing Nico used to like the guy made him uneasy. "and what exactly is that bet?" he said in a ruder tone than expected. "uh" "it's a secret?" Nico tried and failed miserably at dodging the question. Behind them Percy came up smiling and waved at Will. "Don't worry Solace i'm not stealing your boyfriend" he laughed. "Jason and I just wanted to see if Nico would swim in your clothes". As he said so the tip of Will's ears reddened a bit at the idea. He just laughed and let out a surprised "oh", handing the sweater to Nico wholeheartedly. "well take it then, wouldn't want you to be cold now would we?". Nico glared at him halfheartedly and pulled the light gray sweater on with a bit of hesitation. "it's kinda comfy.." the brunette said, tugging at the end and looking at his shoes as Jason arrived.". "I TOLD YOU IT'D BE ADORABLE" he belled out lifting nico by the armpits. "he's like a little angry cat", Jason said happily. As Jason spoke, Nico tried to get out of his warm grasp kicking the air. "let me go you blind bat", he threatened. "okay okay, easy tiger" Will sat up and place on hand under his boyfriend's knees and another around his shoulders as Jason let his self-proclamed little brother in the blonde's arms. "jesus what am I, a kid? Put me down!", Nico said less threateningly as Will held him. "as you wish", Will pretended to drop him. It was at this moment Nico's reflexes decided to be a complete arse to him and make him hold on to the taller boy's neck. "scared?" Will asked oh so innocently. "you know freaking what Will?", Nico asked staring him dead in the eyes. It never exactly worked on Will since tall blonde and handsome over there was too fond of the italian. As Nico was just too soft looking to be threatening to his eyes. He still had a slight baby face and deep brown eyes with specs of gold in them. Even when glaring, Will couldn't help but stare at the work of art. "i don't know but I have a feeling you're about to tell me", as will spoke nico smirked. Intantly recognising this devious smile, blue eyes stared at him, giving the other a warning.

"do not shadow-", he was cut off as Nico shadow traveled them back to his cabin. "-travel..", he finished grumpily. "what did I tell you about shadow travelling?!", Will said slightly upset, as he dropped Nico on the bed."that it's only to be used in cases of emergency and when I say emergency I mean _emergency_.. and no, mcdonald's doesn't count as an emergency Nico.", Nico stated immitating his boyfriend's voice. "..y-yeah. But I don't sound like that", Will said looked away, annoyed. Nico just patted his cheek affectionately. Will huffed burrying his face in Nico's neck laughing slightly "you're not taking me seriously!",he whined. Nico rubbed his back and gave his shoulder a light peck. "sorry", he said in a sarcastic manner. "you don't sound sorry", Will grumbled. "c'mon work with me here, i'm trying to be soothing, man" "you calling me 'man' isn't exactly soothing" "i'm trying to be soothing, dude", will made the general error sound with his mouth, to which Nico laughed. "i'm trying to be soothing, caro?" "huh, well that actually is soothing", Will said thoughtfully.

Time passed like a breeze afterwards, as both boys fell asleep in each other's embrace. Actually, it was more of Will snoring gently in his sleep and Nico being stuck under him. It's not exactly like he could just toss him off the bed. Nico knew his boyfriend was tired because of his shifts at the infirmary and decided not to wake him up, opting for rubbing his back instead. Even though he was being crushed under the other's weight. Suddenly, he started feeling bad for always sleeping on top of him. But then again Nico was lighter than Will. Not that Will was fat. He was fit, it was different. That aside, it didn't mean he wasn't heavier.

Lost in thought, he barely registered the movement next to him as Will stirred and opened his eyes drowsily. "we should probably switch places, I don't wanna crush you" "too late", Nico said teasingly. "ouch, rude", Will teased back smiling. He got on his back and pulled Nico on top of him. "better?", he asked. "..yeah better", Nico answered.


	2. Chapter 2

"So how do I look?", Will asked turning around to give Nico the full view. The italian stared at his boyfriend for a couple of seconds, thinking about an answer. The aphrodite cabin had kidnapped Will the second he walked out of his cabin for.. "tests". According to Piper, Will had the potential. He looked good. Well, good was an understatement. The blonde really had it going on for him: tall, handsome, blue eyes, sandy blonde hair, a light tan and a dust of freckles. If you asked Nico, he'd probably never spill the beans but honestly, he could write books about his smile and the way the older boy gave him skeletal butterflies. The only, slightly odd detail about Will's good looks was how, despite everything, he still dressed like some goody-two shoes. Although Nico had never seen his boyfriend in out-of-camp clothes, he doubted there'd be more than the good old camp shirt, shorts and flip-flops.

As much as he loved Will, Nico couldn't help but cringe slightly inwardly at the other's fashion choices.

Yet there they were, in front of the Hades cabin, and there he was checking out his lover. He had to admit Piper did an excellent job with the style. She really got him spot on. Nico looked at him from head to toe. He wore a navy blue v-neck with light ripped jeans and sneakers. It was simple yet Will still managed to make it look fine. It probably was because his built was pretty much perfect. Nico looked back up at his boyfriend's face speechless.

"um. Nico?", he asked getting slightly nervous at the shorter boy's lack of response. His eyebrows were scrunched up together and he seemed deep in thought eyeing him, dare he say checking him out. "turn around again..? please?", Nico said suddenly, eyes seemingly having locked on his stomach. Confusedly, Will turned around. "like that?", Will asked. Nico gently put a hand on Will's shoulder then moved it down his back a bit, contemplating him. "oh i do like that", Nico said putting some emphasys on the "do". "okay you can turn back around" the italian said with a smile.

Even though he was still feeling depressed, he couldn't help but smile around Will. He just had this calming, soothing aura on people. "so..?", Will asked, a fond look on his face. "hm i like it. It's cute. It's simple, suits you" "just cute?" "you know, anything that hugs your figure is fine by me. As long as you have shoes on i guess it's alright", he laughed. "you look handsome", he corrected himself. "although there's a slight detail that's missing here", Nico said with a finger on his lip in a thinking motion. Will tilted his head slightly to the side like a confused puppy. "and what would that-", he stopped short as he felt a hand running thought his hair gently, then a second pulling down slightly as to tell him to bend over a bit. As Nico fixed his hair, Will couldn't help but feel all mushy inside. He was weak, absolutely weak, to head petting and Nico knew it. It made him feel so good and fluffy it was ridiculous.

Nico resumed his action, pushing Will's shoulders back to make him stand straight and squeezed them lightly. He cupped Will's cheek softly staring at his neck. "now, you look even better... so why are you here again?", he asked finally looking into those mesmerizing soft blue eyes. "oh! Right", Will said his eyes widening. "I can't really sleep over tonight. Cabin duties and all.. sorry hon". "oh that's okay, I mean, when you gotta go you gotta go, right? Besides. There'll be other times, it's fine". "thanks you're the best", Will said quickly giving Nico a peck on the lips. "woah hey, if you're not gonna sleep over then I at least demand a proper kiss", Nico said frowning playfully.

Will scoffed at him, doing as asked. He pulled wrapped his arms loosely around Nico's waist, pulling them closer along the way as Nico wraped his arms around his neck. As their lips met, Will couldn't help but smile at the softness of his lover's lips. Nico pulled out looking at him with a mix of a smile and a look of disbelief on his face. "i said a proper kiss Solace, don't laugh while doing it. Jeez". "sorry sorry, I was just. Your lips are soft, it made me smile", Nico played with the hair at the base of Will's neck, staring at the other's lips as he spoke. "you know what?", he kissed the corner of Will's mouth. "why don't we go take a walk or something, i'm bored", he said entertwining his fingers with the older boys as he lead him away from the cabin. "what- I. Did you just indirectly call me boring?" "no, I said I was bored. As in adhd sunshine, I hate staying in place for too long". "right, my bad", Will said looking down at the italian.

He stared back at the path in front of them, swinging their locked hands slightly along the way. He started wondering why Nico was so short. Weren't italians supposed to be tall? Yet at 17 years old, the younger boy still stood at chin level to Will. "aren't italians supposed to be all tall and handsome", he asked without thinking. Not that Nico wasn't handsome. On the contrary Nico couldn't be any more handsome. Albeit his short stature, he looked extremely good with his italian tan, dark chocolate brown eyes who always seemed to hold specs of gold, dark shiny hair, lean built. Even though Nico couldn't see it if you shoved it in his face, he was pretty. You could put him at the top list of the prettiest male campers and he still wouldn't buy it, because he didn't actually think he was pretty enough. Which was a shame. It really was. Sometimes the smaller demigod would do things that would get Will flustered without even realising it and it was frustrating since no matter how many times the blonde would express his devotion, the brunette would think negatively of it. As if Will were just talking for the sake of it. Like he didn't mean it at all. Sometimes it felt like his boyfriend thought he was only taking this position because he pitied him or something. Which he didn't. Nico was and still is, and will always be a hero. He's been though hell and back. He's been to so much, he deserves someone to capture the moon for him. And if Will could do anything about it, he would. And he was, by being his significant annoyance.

He loved how Nico seemed so cool and distant but honestly was a huge dork inside. Even though he got broken with time, it felt like some parts of his personality never actually left.

Suddenly Will got pulled out of his thoughts as Nico stopped dead in his tracks. "and what is that supposed to mean", he asked with a tight forced smile on his face. "no. no no no, I didn't mean it like that". His mind screamed "MISTAKE" as he tried to dig himself out of his own grave. "whatever. You coming?", Nico walked away. It seemed evident in his actions that the younger male's happy mood just got murdered with the comment. He needed to do something about it. After all he knew how Nico could jump from one to forty-five real quick when it came to bad thoughts. "wait. Nico. Hey!", he tried walking quickly and holding Nico's wrist to stop him from going any further. He tried to get out of his grip a little. Nico had this tendency. This odd, fifty fifty percent chance of happening tendency of either giving a piece of his mind or pretending nothing was wrong. Figures he'd hit the second one now. He probably didn't want to ruin it by getting mad anyways. "it's fine c'mon" "i didn't mean that you're not handsome. I was just thinking italians were tall and handsome. As in italians are handsome as a base line and aren't they supposed to be tall?", he tried and failed at explaining. No amount of brain could get him out of a mad boyfriend situation. No matter how clever Will was, and he was. He couldn't get Nico to feel good about himself. No matter how many times he'd shower him with affection. But that didn't mean he had to stop, cause he wouldn't, he'd never stop. "i mean. That you're handsome, but aren't your people usually tall?.. c'mon Nico, you know me, right? You know I think you're pretty, right?", he tried pulling on the cutest face he could. He knew Nico couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes, he had to try it. "i.. I think it's just something about people growing taller with times and all. You know.. with generations I think- Okay, stop. I can't concentrate with that look on your face", he smiled halfheartedly. "stop it i'm mad at you!". "no you're not", Will said fondly. "..no i'm not" "there we go. But yeah, I guess it makes sense", he said sliding his hand in Nico's smoothly.


End file.
